The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a vacuum fluorescent display, and more particularly to a method for forming fluorescent layers on anodes.
A general vacuum fluorescent display is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1. Here, a rear plate 10a and a face plate 10b form a vacuum space by keeping a predetermined separation distance by means of a plurality of side plates 10c. A plurality of segment electrodes 11 as anodes having a predetermined pattern are provided on the inner surface of rear plate 10a, and fluorescent layers 12 are formed on segment electrodes 12. Also, filaments 14 are provided over fluorescent layer 12 as cathodes for emitting thermoelectrons, and a grid 13 for controlling and accelerating the thermoelectrons is formed between segment electrode 11 and filament 14. Signal lines 15 protected by an insulating layer 16 are arranged on the surface of rear plate 10a, for the communication with segment electrode 11, grid 13, and filament 14.
In the vacuum fluorescent display constructed as above, the method for forming the typical fluorescent layer comprises the steps of dividing one substrate into a plurality of areas; sequentially forming signal line 15, insulating layer 16, and segment electrode 11 on each area; cutting the substrate into individual areas to form a plurality of rear plates 10a; mounting rear plates 10a on a separate settling jig; and providing electrical communication to the rear plates by submerging the settling jig into a container filled with a dispersed fluorescent material, and in doing so, allowing the fluorescent material to completely settle on segment electrode 11 of each rear plate 10a.
However, in such a conventional method for forming the fluorescent display, since the fluorescent layer is formed on the rear plate by means of the settling jig, an exclusive settling jig for each model is required which raises the manufacturing cost of end product due to the respective settling jigs. In addition to this, the settlement and the subsequent separation of the rear plate on the settling jig is cumbersome, and represents an increased number of production steps, thereby lowering productivity.